Truth hurts
by Angel Oscura
Summary: Haley and Nathan don't know each other yet.Haley has been really tired lately, Lucas doesn't notice.It all starts when Peyton almost hits her with her car.Chap9 is up! Sorry about the fact that it has been a while before updating...hope you don't have hi
1. Sleepwalking

Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al tough, I know two brothers that I would like to own.  
  
Hey! This is my first attempt for an OTH fanfic. In this one, Nathan and Haley don't know each other yet. She isn't tutoring him and he isn't using her as a plan to get at back Lucas.  
  
Haley has been very tired lately. Lucas is too busy by his enter in the varsity teem at school and the fact that he is becoming as popular as his brother.  
  
She almost gets hits by Peyton's bad driving. She has an unfriendly discussion with Nathan. She says something that is painfully true and it makes Peyton realize something about her relationship with Nathan.  
  
********************************************************************* *  
*~*~*~ Truth hurts~*~*~*  
Chapter 1: Sleepwalking  
  
Karen's café...  
  
Haley was washing the table one last time before closing. She was feeling lonely these days, now that Lucas was on basketball practices and games. She was glad for him, but she was alone while he was having a great time being cheered by every one. Of course they were still talking to each other, but they were always interrupted by some air head cheerleader saying "Nice game Lucas" or Nathan calling him names or Peyton. She had to deal with it now. Deal with the fact that Lucas was beginning to be part of a new world. She growled and sat on a chair.  
  
"Haley!!! Open the door!" said Luke from outside the coffee shop. She got up and unlocked.  
  
"Did you win?" asked Haley putting on her nicest smile.  
  
"Yeah, Hales you should have been there!" said Lucas with a nice smile.  
  
"I know, but I was on duty." said Haley showing the cleaning she had done.  
  
"You always do a good job. Wanna watch a movie?" asked Lucas looking into her eyes.  
  
"I'm a bit tired, I should get home." said Haley. Lucas looked disappointed but he had sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"C'mon, our night of victory." said Lucas pleading his best friend. Haley was stubborn and she still was heading outside.  
  
"Sorry Luke, I have to go. Beauty sleep." said Haley with a small cornered smile.  
  
"You don't need beauty sleep; you are beautiful enough like that. Please stay." pleaded Luke.  
  
"Nope. I feel grumpy right now and I'm tired. I'm almost sleep walking." said Haley letting out a deep sigh. Lucas was surprised; she looked like she was trying to get away from him as fast as possible. Haley saw the hurt in Lucas eyes, things had changed him and his best friend.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I promise." said Haley with a worn off smile. Boy, she really looked tired.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home?" asked Lucas.  
  
"That won't be necessary. See ya!" said Haley leaving the coffee shop. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * On her way home...  
  
A car was driving really fast; Peyton Sawyer was driving. She was well known for her bad and impulsive driving. Haley was crossing the street, she was too caught up to realize that I car was driving by. Peyton immediately slammed the breaks.  
  
"What are you doing in the middle of the streets?" shouted Peyton barely noticing that Haley was the one out there. Haley just seemed to come to her senses.  
  
"Who is that crazy girl?" asked Nathan, getting out of the car.  
  
"I'm sorry. I. It has been a very tiring day. I was just trying to get home safely." said Haley, pissed off. Who the hell doe he think he is to call her crazy anyway?  
  
"Start by watching where you go." said Nathan. Haley had smelt his breath.  
  
"So you guys are drunk, I'm guessing I'm just lucky you didn't do a hit and run." said Haley taking her head between her hands. Her head was spinning.  
  
"Do you want a ride?" asked Peyton feeling left out and noticing how the girl was tired. Haley didn't answer.  
  
"I've caused enough trouble." said Haley looking at Nathan straight in the eye. "Besides I know that I am a bother." said Haley, still looking at him. She hated this guy.  
  
"C'mon Haley, you said you wanted to go home safely. That certainly won't happen when you look like you are sleep walking in the middle of the street." said Peyton getting out of the car.  
  
"Great. Lucas's friend, the one who follows him like a puppy." said Nathan, sarcastically.  
  
"Great, my best friend's brother, the one who actually slept with every girl of the cheerleading squad and who is treating his girlfriend like crap as well as his friends and his brother." spat back Haley. Sure she was tired but she still knew how to fight back. Peyton took her by the shoulders, taking care of her. What Haley had said sounded so true. She meant it.  
  
"I know where you live. Sleep while we get you there." said Peyton. Haley knew that she was pained by what she had just said.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said Peyton but I meant it." said Haley, getting in the car. Nathan got in the car, he really looked pissed off. How dare she say things like that about him? She had nerves. He shot a glance at her, but she was already asleep. Good, now she couldn't say nasty things. She sure was a spitfire. Peyton was driving in silence. Her hands were tightly gripping at the steering wheel.  
  
Few minutes later, they arrived at Haley's house.  
  
"I can't believe she was planning to walk al the way here." said Nathan. He looked at his girlfriend; he knew she was shaken up by what this Haley girl had said. She immediately said she was sorry and fell asleep peacefully.  
  
"As you can see she is headstrong." said Peyton. She got out of the car, opened the back. She shook Haley's shoulder. The brunette growled, Nathan just had to laugh.  
  
"You are at home." said Peyton with a small smile.  
  
"I was finally able to sleep and you wake me up. I was sleeping and that felt like home." said Haley, feeling out of it. She was exhausted for no reason.  
  
"What do you mean by finally?" asked Peyton.  
  
"Probably nothing, I just had trouble sleeping lately." yawned Haley, stretching getting out of the car. She did something unexpected; she gave Peyton a huge hug. Peyton was shocked by the gesture.  
  
"Thank you. You were right, I probably wouldn't have making It." said the girl. Nathan was watching the whole scene. She turned to him; he was still in the car. She just waved at him at walked to her door step.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In Peyton's car.  
  
"That was just weird." said Nathan yawning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She hugged you. You barely even talk to each to other and she acted like a bitch with Me." whined Nathan, this night has been more that he could handle. Haley had to remind him of his brother. Peyton couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"She hates you, Nate. You are like the plague for her. I saw her eyes. I guess you just can't handle the fact that she hates you and likes your brother over you. You can't accept the fact that what she said was the complete truth and that a complete stranger had the nerves to say that to you. Believe me I didn't like it either, but what she said was so true." said Peyton trying to stay focus on the road.  
  
"Did she cast a spell on you?" asked Nathan not believing what he had just heard coming out of his girl friend's mouth.  
  
"No she just spoke the truth." said Peyton sadly. She was trying not to cry in front of him. A complete stranger had managed to make her mask and her façade go down. Who was she kidding? She was head cheerleader and like Lucas said to her, she was the less cheery person he knew. Too late, she slammed the breaks for a second time that night. She was crying and it felt good. Nathan didn't know what to do. He cupped her face; he looked in her green eyes. He gently brushed the tears away.  
  
"What hurts the most is that you actually do treat me like crap!" said Peyton, pushing him away from her. He got out of the car; he was just trying to be comprehensible. He blamed only one person.  
  
-- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Did you like it? Click review button. Reviews are more welcomed than flames. 


	2. Sweet Haley is gone baby

Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al tough, I know two brothers that I would like to own.  
  
Hey! This is my first attempt for an OTH fanfic. In this one, Nathan and Haley don't know each other yet. She isn't tutoring him and he isn't using her as a plan to get at back Lucas. Haley is unusually unhappy.  
  
Haley has been very tired lately. Lucas is too busy by his enter in the varsity teem at school and the fact that he is becoming as popular as his brother.  
  
Monday is back. Peyton avoided Nathan's calls. Nathan is furious at Haley's big mouth. Lucas doesn't have a clue about what happened. Of course, Haley's situation is getting worse. There is also a fight that you don't want to miss..  
  
Thank you for the reviews. I know that for some reasons Peyton is a bit too nice but I think that Haley had a way on her soft side and that is how I see it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
*~*~*~ Truth hurts~*~*~*  
Chapter 2: Sweet Haley is gone baby  
  
Haley had the Monday blues, all the James has a Monday morning sickness they all just hide it very well. She walked to her locker and heard people talking about Peyton and Nathan's break up. This was good for Peyton, she will be set free form Nathan's grasp once and for all. Someone walked behind.  
  
"Luke how many times have I told not to creep on me like that!" said Haley turning around, but this wasn't Lucas. It was the other Scott brother. "What do you want?" asked Haley.  
  
"I want to know if you have fun breaking into people's lives and think you have the right to speak your mind out." said Nathan with a calm and threatening voice. His blue eyes were mixing with her big brown eyes. She took his question as a ticket to war.  
  
"We live in a free country. Grow up! You can't even stand the truth. So don't go around and play it tough on me! Unlike you my eyes had been wide open all the time! You treat my best friend like shit and you think you can scare me with your macho man act! Oh, please. Stop behaving like a Neanderthal." spoke Haley, a little bit too loud. She had just humiliated Nathan in front of the student body.  
  
"What are you watching at? Don't you have a life?" said Haley to the audience. She was grumpy all right; she was too tired to put up with the Nice-Good-Haley act. She turned back to her locker and took out two aspirins. She didn't care about Nathan's stare. She took her bottle of water and swallowed her aspirins. She had huge headache now.  
  
"Have you thought that the reason why you have a headache is because you should learn to shut your mouth." said Nathan acting like a smart ass.  
  
"I can't deal with your crap." she walked face to face with him and spoke with a low voice. "Admit it; you are just pissed because someone had the nerve to tell the truth. Everybody sees it; they just don't have the balls to tell it straight to your face. You shouldn't be mad at me. You should be mad at yourself." When she finished she walked away. Peyton, Brooke and Lucas saw the scene, they were all confused. Nathan just looked down at the floor. 2 for Haley and 0 for Nathan, she had scored again.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Brooke to Nathan with a smirk. She was feeling playful, but the cold stare that Nathan shot at her made her cool off.  
  
"That is exactly what I would like to know." said Lucas shooting daggers at Nathan.  
  
"For starters for a guy who claims to be her best friend you have a funny way to show it. Last night, we took care of driving her home! I guess you were too caught up trying to steal my spotlight and the girlfriend who is now single instead." shot Nathan at his big brother. Peyton just was tired of this whole macho verbal and jumped in the loop.  
  
"Can you guys shut up?!?" said Peyton a little bit too loud. She liked the effect of finally speaking aloud, letting her feelings go out. "Grow up." Brooke looked at her best friend; she smiled the Peyton sparkle was back. She wanted to thank Haley for provoking this breakup. The bell rang, and they walked in different direction except for Brooke and Peyton who had class together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nathan arrived late for class; somebody had already taken his place. One spot was free, guess next to whom? There was an empty seat right next to the not so sweet Haley. He sat next to her; she didn't even look at him. The other girls just started to talk about this little spectacle they had made of themselves earlier. Haley cleared her throat.  
  
"What makes you think that I can't hear you? Do you feel like the second person to get her head bit off on my list today?" said Haley, she was pissed. The other girl, Alicia looked at her.  
  
"Since when are you that grumpy?" asked Alicia who didn't seem to be insulted at all.  
  
"Why should you care?" asked Haley.  
  
"Everyone noticed how bitter you sound. Is something wrong?" asked Alicia's friend. She had touched a nerve, Haley didn't say anything back. She just shook her head no. The two girls told the others to stop the talking and turned around to listen to the teacher.  
  
Nathan just looked at Haley; he remembered that she always looked smiley. Now, she looked like she was a shadow. He passed her a note. Haley didn't want to read at first, but she was just curious.  
  
'You were right twice. Can we talk after class?' Haley took the note and started to right down her note. She passed the note.  
  
'Haley James is always right. Okay for later.' A smile appeared on Nathan's lips as well as Haley's. For a minute she forgot about her unstoppable headache. Her worries were gone and it felt good.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Their class was over. Haley was picking up her books. Nathan was waiting for her.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" asked Haley.  
  
"The truth, that's what I want to talk about. Usually I wouldn't give a damn, but I do. What is suddenly wrong with Lucas' best friend?" asked Nathan blocking her way out. She had sadness in her eyes, he saw it. For once he had seemed to shut her up, but it didn't seem like a victory. "What's your next class?" asked Nathan knowing that it was a touchy subject. Haley was grateful for the sudden change of topic.  
  
"English." she was also in his English class. He didn't even notice. "We are in the same class." finished the small girl.  
  
"I know that." said Nathan trying to hide his lie. She of course didn't buy it. She gave him small hit on his arm.  
  
"Out of my way, you pathetic liar." said Haley with an amused voice. Her joy was back at a certain level. It used to be like that with Lucas. Why did he stop to care? Nathan played along with her; he placed his hand on his heart.  
  
"You really know where to hit a guy, you heart breaker." said Nathan, she let out small laugh. She hadn't laugh in days. They walked to their English class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lucas saw Haley and Nathan enter and they were laughing. He was looking at them puzzled. Haley saw the look he threw at them; she turned to Nathan and listened to his lame blonde joke. It was by the funniest joke she'd heard since days, she laughed again. She looked like who just had seen a clown.  
  
"Stop being such a clown." said Haley and then she walked to Lucas and sat next to him. He shot her one of the stares that he always reserved for Nathan. Her headache came back.  
  
"He pointed out to me how I am such a bad friend. I could say the say the same about you." said Lucas. What he just said was beyond mean. Peyton and Brooke who were just sitting behind them gasped. They were silently waiting for Haley to say something. She wasn't going to act like a coward, this was Lucas's talent.  
  
"I'm so tired of everyone's BS. You go around complain about how bad you are treated by Nathan and you think you have the right to treat me like that! I support you through all of this while I'm going to emotional crap. Let me tell you something you and Nathan are more alike than you think so." she had venom in her voice; she put her head between her small hands. The sweetness that once covered her face was gone. She felt like she was buried alive, the weight on her shoulders was getting heavier and heavier. The stares were too hard to handle, she left the class. The teacher didn't pass any comment like he knew what was going on in Haley's life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Don't worry, the lovely and sweet Haley that we know will come back eventually. 


	3. He is not so bad

Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al tough, I know two brothers that I would like to own.  
  
Hey! This is my first attempt for an OTH fanfic. In this one, Nathan and Haley don't know each other yet. She isn't tutoring him and he isn't using her as a plan to get at back Lucas. Haley is unusually unhappy.  
  
Haley has been very tired lately. Lucas is too busy by his enter in the varsity teem at school and the fact that he is becoming as popular as his brother.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
*~*~*~ Truth hurts~*~*~*  
Chapter 3: He is not so bad  
  
Haley went straight outside of the school. She wasn't crying, she was too angry to weep. She decided to go to the docks; she needed sometime alone for herself like she always needed these days. She knew it wasn't right to push her friends away, but she needed to. She was tired of pretending that she couldn't pass by this hypocrisy that was reining over the school. She could have demonstrated it in another way though. She was walking again; she was spending all the energy that she had left. The air was cold and the wind was violent. Haley felt like that today, she was cold and violent to most people that even dared to look at her.  
  
She finally arrived at the docks; she did all the thinking now all she wanted was to stop. She sat and rested her head on the table like she had done so many times in class.  
  
"Something told me that you would be here." said a suave voice behind her.  
  
"What told you? Are you psychic? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" asked Haley. Nathan could imagine the small smile across her face. He walked and sat in front of her.  
  
"No, I just saw you hang out here a couple of times. It's not the first time that I skip class." he had a smirk. His blues were scanning the girl; she looked like she wanted to cry. "You can cry. You don't always need to be strong." she looked at him and just nodded. "What he said was out of line." when he said that, he sounded furious and anger was rising in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe but what did you actually said to him this morning to make him so pissed at me?" asked Haley the truth seeker. She always knew where to push the buttons.  
  
"I said: "For starters for a guy who claims to be her best friend you have a funny way of showing it. Last night, we took care of driving her home! I guess you were too caught up trying to steal my spotlight and the girlfriend who is now single, instead." Haley didn't know what to say, it looked like the two of them knew how to deliver the truth.  
  
"Like you said to me earlier about handling the truth. My guess is that he was as furious as me after what I said." said Nathan. Haley was now really surprised. She didn't hide it very well; Nathan just smiled back at her. "One thing I can't understand, how come I never noticed you before?"  
  
"You just weren't looking at the right place or you were blindfolded all the time." said Haley with a small shrug. This girl was cute, he couldn't' help but check her out.  
  
"Can we talk about the reason you seem so bitter, like this girl said this morning?" asked Nathan, she was hoping he wouldn't ask that. Instead of saying anything out of line, she just nodded. They sat few minutes, Nathan spoke. "You are aware that I am waiting?"  
  
"It is complicated enough. My oldest sister has breast cancer; it runs in the family of my father. WE don't know how to deal with it. The James always knows how to handle things but not this time. She is almost dying, that is the truth that I can't handle. What sucks the most is that I'm pouring my heart at some guy that I hated this morning because he was a complete jerk. What also sucks is that the person who knows me better in this whole world doesn't even realize that I need his support."  
  
There she said it and she let out a long sigh. She couldn't sleep knowing that she was losing her big sister. "And I'm losing my best friend too." on this spot she started to cry. This wasn't some drama queen scene. He went to sit next to her. He pulled her close so she could cry on his shoulder. He and Peyton never did that, talking and almost hugging. It was a nice gesture; she discovered that even the meanest person she had ever met on this Earth had some kindness in him.  
  
"Haley, I wouldn't be so sure about that. I don't think he can afford to lose you." what he just said was sweet. He felt her hand rest on his chest and he heard her breathe. She wasn't crying anymore. She was practically asleep. He didn't move, but he heard her say thank you. Nathan knew she meant it, she was the most honest person he had met aside form his mom. Deb had told him once that she wanted to be friends with Karen, Lucas's mom. Nathan didn't answer because he knew she also wanted him to be friends with Lucas.  
  
When Haley was finally sleeping, he carried her in his arms like some knight in a shining armor. For a little woman, she wasn't as light as he thought. He put her in the passenger seat. He turned face to face with Lucas. Nathan let out a long sigh.  
  
"Say whatever you want, just keep your voice down." said Nathan almost whispering.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" asked Lucas, steam going out of his ears.  
  
"Doing what you should have done a long time ago." said Nathan, he looked and sounded serious. Lucas was taken aback by this reply, he wasn't expecting this answer.  
  
"The last thing she need is a jerk taking care of her." said Lucas. Nathan wasn't impressed.  
  
"The jerk as you called him happens to know why she is suffering so much. That's right Lucas, suffering. She has to deal with loosing her big sister and her best friend. She said it so herself." said Nathan, he a no trace of a smug on his face. He was being honest and he embarked in the car. The girl next his seat had her eyes opened, she had heard everything. His hand reached hers, she squeezed it. They both ignored the electricity volt that passed through them. Nathan was starting to like this Haley girl.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nathan drove to his home; he thought Haley would appreciate that. There was a surprise waiting for him. Peyton and Brooke were there. Weren't they supposed to be at school? He looked at Haley who now was truly at sleep, she was about to snore. He carried Haley all the way to the front door.  
  
"What are you girls doing here?" asked Nathan.  
  
"Hanging out. How is your princess going?" asked Brooke obviously aware that Nathan was attracted to Haley. Peyton just let out a small chuckle. She walked to him and took the keys form his pockets. She unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Thank you, Peyt." This was funny they were getting better along separated then when they were lovers. Nathan walked in and climbed the stairs.  
  
"Looks like Prince charming found his match." said Brooke to her best friend. Peyton couldn't agree more, but she wanted Haley to be careful. "Aren't you jealous?" asked Brooke.  
  
'To tell you the truth, no. I still care for the guy but it stops here." said Peyton sitting on the couch.  
  
"You obviously are up for the other Scott. I saw the way he looked at you when Nathan said that you were single." spoke Brooke with a wicked smile.  
  
"Whatever." said Peyton. They heard the shower; Brooke and Peyton looked at each other.  
  
"Do you think he is going to do the Nathan entrance with just the towel on?" asked Brooke a dazzling smirk that made Peyton laugh.  
  
"I think somebody is soon going to die of a heart attack." was all Peyton managed to say.  
  
"You really are okay with it?" asked Brooke making sure her best friend was fine.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm over it. I just think we should leave." said Peyton and Brooke simply. They both smiled and left. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He he he. Next chapter is only with Nathan and Haley. She is going to feel way better after the whole Nathan Scott therapy. Lucas is going to come around for a little talk with Peyton while Brooke is flirting with Jake. Later on, I plan to make Haley and Lucas have a heart to heart conversation. 


	4. Is it hot in here or what?

Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al tough, I know two brothers that I would like to own.  
  
Hey! This is my first attempt for an OTH fanfic. In this one, Nathan and Haley don't know each other yet. She isn't tutoring him and he isn't using her as a plan to get at back Lucas. Haley is unusually unhappy.  
  
Haley has been very tired lately. Lucas is too busy by his enter in the varsity teem at school and the fact that he is becoming as popular as his brother.  
  
This chapter is just about Nathan and Haley fluff. Haley surprises Nathan by acting flirtatious which I know is totally not like her. I promise that later, Haley will be back to her old self, but she will need help to accomplish that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*~*~*~ Truth hurts~*~*~*  
Chapter 4: Is it hot in here or what?  
  
Upstairs in Nathan's room. The room had Nathan's perfume written all over. Haley was sleeping in his huge bed. Nathan went to take a shower.  
  
LATER...  
  
When Haley woke up, she saw steam going out of the bathroom, the door wasn't closed. Where was she? She saw a picture of Nathan on the night table. She was in Nathan's room, her head screamed Oh CRAP! Just like the sight wasn't enough, Nathan appeared wet with only a towel covering his THANG. She was nervous alright. She had seen Lucas like this sometimes, but she never was nervous with her best friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haley was awake to Nathan's surprise. She was looking at him, in a manner that made him feel uncomfortable. "I...um.I better put clothes on." he looked funny; he was destabilized by Haley's stare. She just laughed goodheartedly.  
  
"Am I making Nathan Scott nervous?" said Haley. False move for Haley, she shouldn't have sounded so flirtatious. He walked to her with a smirk; Haley knew he wasn't the only one to be nervous. She gulped when he sat on the bed. She was looking at him, who wouldn't. Her eyes were glued on his wet skin.  
  
"We shouldn't be playing this dangerous game." said Nathan with a husky voice. Haley blushed, the sight was too much to handle. He got up but the towel felt loose around his hips, he round it tightly on himself. Haley started to laugh again; the room was comfortable now. Nathan liked the way it sounded, he was glad the he was able to make her laugh. He took out some clothes and then he was about to pick out his boxers. He took black ones.  
  
"Nah. you should take the black tight ones, that is what I always tell Lucas." said Haley, damn she mentioned the "L" name. He looked at her with a crocked eyebrow. "You are not the first boy that I see wearing a towel." was all she said.  
  
"I didn't say anything." said Nathan with a questioning look. Why was she justifying herself to him of all people? Did she care about what he thought of her?  
  
"It's just this stare you gave.it was so.Scott-ish. I mean Keith gives me that stare, Lucas and now you, so there is just your Dad left." she spoke with perkiness now.  
  
"Are you usually like that? Perky and all." asked Nathan who was still in his towel.  
  
"When I'm not busy being bitter with everyone?" asked Haley, the boy just chuckled. "Yes. It's just that right now I can't deal with what's going on.so." she was back to the sad Haley now.  
  
"Which boxers did you say?" asked Nathan wanting the perky one to come back; he wasn't used to cheer people up. She got up and walked to his boxer drawer. There were so many choices.  
  
"It is hard to choose.I think I have an idea.Do the model." said Haley with a smile, now she was as flirtatious as Brooke could be.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Nathan a bit surprised by this request. She looked at him.  
  
"Totally. What's the big deal you walk around half naked now so I don't see the difference?!?" she had a point; he was totally naked under this towel. "If you don't hurry up I swear I will pull it away." menaced Haley. She was really flirtatious now, Brooke would like her. She would be cheering 'You go girl!'  
  
"I'm not scared of you Haley James. Which ones do you want me to try on?" he actually was surprised that he wanted to do the model for her. She picked out just one pair. They were navy blue and tight.  
  
"Just one. They are my favorites." said Haley, Nathan was noting it, she liked navy blue boxers.  
  
"Does Lucas have some navy blue boxers?" asked the boy looking at her square it the eyes.  
  
"No he never let me pick up a pair for him, I just always assumed that he had a pair of tight black boxers." answered Haley, she couldn't be more honest. He went to the bathroom and changed. When walked he was fully clothed, Haley looked disappointed.  
  
"You were still supposed to do the model." pouted Haley. He still was kicking himself mentally, how come he never noticed her before?  
  
"Don't ask for too much Lady." said Nathan walking to her, who was lying on his bed. "Don't get too comfortable like last time, I swear that you were about to snore." she looked at him surprised.  
  
"Lucas lied to me then; he used to tell me that I didn't snore. I seriously need to talk to this guy." said Haley looking in Nathan's eyes for a reaction.  
  
"Because you also sleep with him?" asked Nathan intrigued, he lay next to her.  
  
"No!" answered Haley who looked disgusted with the idea of sleeping with her best friend. "Don't get me wrong we are best friends but without the benefits." Nathan couldn't help himself he had to laugh at her face. She really was expressive.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Haley, a little bit hurt.  
  
"Do you know that you are really expressive? You looked so disgusted."  
  
"Of course who wouldn't?" asked the girl.  
  
"Me. I wouldn't mind if we were friends with benefits." the guy was too much. He was charming right now with his sexy grin.  
  
"We just started to hang out hours ago."  
  
"That is how people become friends Haley. They talk and joke around and sometimes there is a spark with a certain girl. That is how it is going to be later, when we are going to be older, because that is how we meet people." what he said had some sense. He was right, but she couldn't do that to Lucas. "If you think for one second that you are betraying Lucas, you're wrong Haley." he was able to read in her thoughts.  
  
"That I not-  
  
"Don't try that with me. It is useless." said Nathan really meaning it. What bothered Haley the most is that she was starting to like him. He wasn't acting all charming with her like with the other girls. She was glad he didn't consider her as the other girls.  
  
"You should have stayed in this towel."pointed out Haley, he looked at her. "What you said would have had so much sense."  
  
"Miss the sight. I got to admit that the sight of you blushing is enjoyable to watch." said the hot boy next to her. They laughed together, on this bed they sounded like they came from the same world. They forgot about who they were pretending to be.  
  
"You are not bad to hang with." concluded Haley.  
  
"Usually, I already would be kissing you by now. That is all the girls want from me. I'm not complaining but it's only because I'm the popular jock that they like Me." when he said that he was looking right into Haley's eyes. They just connected like they had known each other for years. The 'kissing you by now' sentence was stuck in her mind. Haley was chewing her bottom lip.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Nathan pointing her lip with finger almost touching it. She just smiled.  
  
"You are supposed to be a psychic." she stood and walked around the room, Nathan following her.  
  
"You are thinking about me kissing you." said Nathan with a sexy smile. He was right and he turned Haley so she could be face to face with him. She was flushed to him. It wasn't like her to be like that with a guy. She pinched herself and him.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" asked Nathan.  
  
"Just wanted to check if we were both awake." said Haley with an incredible smile. He bent his head and his lips were barely touching hers. She took the opportunity to make the first step. She was initiative, her kiss was passionate and he kissed her back, not wanting to crush her lips too much. They both stop for a need of oxygen. Both had swollen lips.  
  
"I guess we are awake, this was more persuasive than pinching." concluded Haley with a grin. Nathan laughed for at least the tenth time.  
  
"You don't regret me kissing you, do you?" asked Nathan, looking down at her with a confused expression. She looked at him for a while. What was she doing? She had to be completely crazy to kiss her best friend's brother. That guy was a jerk!  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me.I just.got to leave." said Haley as confused as Nathan. She saw the hurts in his eyes. "Don't worry it has nothing to do with you." insisted Haley, the boy knew she meant every word. Nathan simply nodded.  
  
"I'm giving you a ride, if it's okay with you?" asked Nathan wanting her to say yes.  
  
"You've done enough." finished Haley and she left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haley was pacing around in her room. 'Why did I kiss him??? I can't believe that I made the first move!!! I'm such an idiot; the guy probably thinks that I'm an easy girl! He probably told all his friends already! I'm fried..' Haley was mentally kicking herself for liking this kiss. She hated that Nathan had a piece of her, that he saw her vulnerable and that he didn't take advantage of the situation. It was Haley's fault she flirted back with him. She wanted to phone him right away. She called the operator and they gave her Nathan's cell number. She dialed now that she had prepared her speech.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ha..  
  
I don't need reviews...  
  
I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
See ya! 


	5. So much for the talking

Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al though, I know two brothers that I would like to own.  
  
Hey! This is my first attempt for an OTH fanfic. In this one, Nathan and Haley don't know each other yet. She isn't tutoring him and he isn't using her as a plan to get at back Lucas. Haley is unusually unhappy.  
  
Haley has been very tired lately. Lucas is too busy by his enter in the varsity teem at school and the fact that he is becoming as popular as his brother.  
  
A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS AS WELL AS THE READERS!!! (Who by the way shouldn't be shy to click that 'Review' button.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~*~*~ Truth hurts~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: So much for the talking  
  
"Hello." answered Nathan with a nonchalant voice.  
  
"It's me.." said Haley. Nathan was astonished to hear her voice. "I know that I left without any explanation I just-  
  
"Haley, it's okay. Don't explain yourself, you don't owe me anything."  
  
"No, in fact I think I do. Look, it's probably no big deal for you to get kiss by any girl right?" asked Haley chewing her bottom lip.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say it like -  
  
"Let me finish."  
  
"You were the one that asked me a question." said Nathan not wanting to argue with her.  
  
"That's not the point. That is so weird.."remarked Haley.  
  
"Wouldn't have said better." retorted Nathan.  
  
"Look, I would understand if you'd avoid me tomorrow."started Haley, immediately regretting what just came out of her mouth. Nathan was hurt by what she just said.  
  
"That would be more like your style to avoid Me." and he hung up on her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tuesday morning.  
  
"Are you still brooding?" asked a voice behind Lucas. He turned around to see none other than Peyton Sawyer smiling at him.  
  
"You look like you are in a good mood." said Lucas.  
  
"Yep. Sorry I know you are not used to cheery Peyton. So do you mind if I brood with you?" asked the curly blond girl.  
  
"Nah." was all Lucas answered.  
  
"So much for the talking.Look I know you are worrying about Haley. She's a big girl Lucas... I never should have told you that she was at Nathan's." said Peyton with a sigh.  
  
"I know she's a big girl, its Nathan that I'm worrying about. I swear that if he did something to-  
  
"Hang on a sec! Don't be such a paranoid. He's a jerk to you but it doesn't mean that he will give Haley the same treatment." interrupted Peyton. "Enough talking about them... How are you doing this morning?"  
  
"Aside from this, I'm feeling alright. How about you?" asked Lucas smirking at her. It made her smile.  
  
"Just peachy!" exclaimed Peyton. She had no idea how she just sounded like Haley. Lucas closed his locker. They both walked together to class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
History class.  
  
Nathan was staring at Haley, who appeared perkier that the previous day. He knew she was just putting on a façade. Then Haley turned around and caught him staring, she just stared at him in return. She shot daggers at him. The stare was only intercepted by Brooke. She was smiling at Nathan. The dark and handsome guy just mouthed at her a "What?", which managed to make her smile grow wider. She now was thinking of a Machiavellian master plan to spice up their existence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Basketball practice.  
  
"C'mon Jake, I know your hot. So please answer the poll. Who's the hottest: ME, Theresa or Alicia?" asked Brooke flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at Jake. The tall boy simply smiled.  
  
"I don't know, don't you have another girl on your list?" said Jake walking away from the brunette cheerleader. She simply followed him quickly and walked in front of him. She enticingly stroked his chest; the boy couldn't help but smile. "Get your hands off me, your to hot for me to handle. You don't want to die of high fever, do you?"  
  
"So I'm the hottest! Thank you for your vote. It means a lot to me." said Brooke with a suave voice.  
  
"Brooke, are you hitting on me?" asked Jake flirting back with her.  
  
"What do you think?" asked the seductress Brooke with a crocked eyebrow, looking at Jake seductively. Then she turned her heels and walked away. Lucas joined Jake.  
  
"What did she say to you?" asked Lucas with a wide grin.  
  
"That she maybe was hitting on me." said Jake with no trace of emotion. He looked at Lucas with a confused look. "I have to admit I'm used to flirt back in forth with her, it's like a routine. Did she ever was in the back of your car in undergarments?" asked Jake to his friend.  
  
"Yeah... You?" asked Lucas.  
  
"Too many times." said Jake with an expression that made Lucas laugh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haley was at her locker, she had finished her tutoring with Jason. It had been a long day, she had managed to avoid the two Scott brothers or so she thought.  
  
"Avoiding me?" said a voice behind her. This time she didn't bother to turn her head. She packed her books and walked away. The boy just held a grip of her arm. She turned and saw Nathan.  
  
"Let my arm go." insisted Haley, looking at Nathan furiously. She looked so angry, when she looks at people like that; they most certainly need to back off. He didn't let it go though. "Look, what are you trying to prove anyway?"  
  
"That you can try to avoid me all you want, but it won't work. You exactly know why Miss James." said Nathan with no trace of a smirk on his handsome face.  
  
"That's true because that would be giving you way TOO much credit!" retorted Haley. He let go of her arm.  
  
"Sorry shouldn't have held it like that." said Nathan speaking about her arm. Haley speed off. He just ran to catch again and this time he held her by her shoulders. "We need to talk in someplace quiet." They walked in an empty class room.  
  
"What is the problem with you? If you think you are going to get your freak on with me, you seriously need to see a shrink." said Haley outraged. Nathan tried to take this sentence without laughing.  
  
"Relax, Haley. If I wanted to get my freak on with you, I would have done it yesterday, when I was only dressed with a towel." remarked Nathan.  
  
What he said made it clear for Haley that he wasn't interested in her, in the least. Why was she suddenly feeling like that, so disappointed in herself? Why was she suddenly feeling the need to know if he was attracted to her? Nathan saw the wheels turning in her head. What he said silenced her up. Maybe she interpreted it the wrong way. "But my offer still stands." Haley was brought back to reality.  
  
"You jerk!"  
  
"You are the one who implied the 'get your freak on' formula."  
  
"Whatever, it doesn't make any sense anyway. What are we doing in this empty classroom? What do you have to say that can't wait till tomorrow? And at the same time, would you mind telling me why you were staring at me in History class?" asked Haley to the tall guy in front of her.  
  
"It makes sense to me Haley. Admit it, the only reason you're trying to avoid me is because of Lucas." said Nathan. She wasn't expecting this answer, she hoped for something nicer to come out of his mouth.  
  
"Look, I can choose who I want to hang out with. I clearly don't want to hang out with you anymore. We shouldn't waste our time." said Haley looking straight into his blue eyes. Their eyes made a complete connection, but they both chose to ignore it. The two of them had a high level of stubbornness in their mind. Just this instance Brooke showed up with a grin.  
  
"Hello! Here you are Nate! And you are with none other than the best tutor of the school. Did you know that she is also is referred as THA BOMB?" said Brooke in one breath. "So much for the talking, I guess Peyton is right, because when there is a Haley involved the Scott brothers are in a crappy mood." finished Brooke. She accidentally stepped on the detonator; Haley was up for making things clear.  
  
"I'm going to be major blunt with you. Get busy with your own business. First of all, they are Scotts; their crappy mood was foreshadowed by the fact that their father is none other than Dan Scott. It's not my fault if Nathan can't bear the fact that I wasn't an easy target on his radar!" said Haley leaving the classroom. Nathan wanted to follow her but Brooke stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"You shouldn't go after her. Remember when Peyton blew at me at cheerleading practice, did I ran after her? No. Why? Because she seriously needed some time alone, just like THA BOMB does right now. She really wears this title pretty good." said Brooke off her seduction default mode. She knew how to act like a friend with Nathan since she knew he was off limits for her.  
  
"What do you suggest I do about it?" asked Nathan to his new found confidante.  
  
"You try to re-seduce her at my big party this Friday." said Brooke with a grin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Karen's Café.  
  
Haley was wiping the table before closing. Lucas showed up when she locked the door to go home.  
  
"Long time no see." said Lucas wanting to start a conversation. But Haley instead of answering wrapped him in a hug. He knew something was definitely wrong with Haley, but he decided just to hug her back putting away the questions in his mind. "It's okay Hales. Do you want me to give a ride home?" asked Lucas, he felt her nodding against his chest.  
  
The James household.  
  
"You are going to be alright?" asked Lucas to his best friend. "Do you want me to sleep over? You know my mom will be okay with It." said the guy genuinely. She nodded and she appreciated what he was doing for her.  
  
"I'm sorry for yesterday."  
  
"It was yesterday. I can understand that my best friend in the whole world is going through a rough time." answered Lucas getting out of the car. Now, Lucas was there to support her just like she had supported him. Even if the popularity went a little bit to his head, he was still there for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Happy New Year all of you readers! I don't think you need any instructions...you know the drill.  
  
Please click that 'REVIEW' button! 


	6. The party of the year part1

Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al though, I know two brothers that I would like to own.  
  
Hey! This is my first attempt for an OTH fanfic. In this one, Nathan and Haley don't know each other yet. She isn't tutoring him and he isn't using her as a plan to get at back Lucas. Haley is unusually unhappy.  
  
Haley has been very tired lately. Lucas is too busy by his enter in the varsity teem at school and the fact that he is becoming as popular as his brother.  
  
A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS AND ALSO TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT READ THIS FIC!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~*~*~ Truth hurts~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: The party of the year part.1  
  
Friday morning..  
  
Brooke was ecstatic about the party she had organized set after the match of Tree Hill's RAVENS. She had invited everyone. She decided to personally ask Haley and Lucas to go to the party of the year. While she was thinking about the two best friends, Lucas and Haley sat behind her in economy. Haley was probably in a crappy mood since she saw Nathan with some blonde girl in history class. So she thought about something that might cheer her up.  
  
"Hey, you two! Do you want to go to my big party tonight?" asked Brooke with a Cheshire-cat smile.  
  
"What's the catch?" asked Haley eying Brooke suspiciously, since when did she start talking to her anyway?  
  
"There's no catch! C'mon you two go the party and have some fun! I'm insisting on you two, the best friends in the whole wide world, to be part of the biggest event of the year!" whined Brooke. She was convincing enough for Lucas and Haley to accept the invitation.  
  
"And Haley, if you want I would like you to come with me after school. I want to give you a little makeover.." said Brooke wondering what was so funny to make Haley and Lucas laughing out loud.  
  
"I don't need a makeover, right?" asked Haley looking at Lucas with an uneasy expression. Her best friend didn't want to answer, he would like indeed to see Haley in another perspective but he knew this wasn't her style.  
  
"No.but-" started Lucas. He was hesitating.  
  
"It's a party and you need to surprise people, understand. I didn't cancel cheerleading for tonight's match for nothing." interrupted Brooke, speaking loud enough to make Peyton turn her head in their direction with a cornered smile.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." said Haley, not believing that Brooke seriously wanted to give her a makeover especially for a party. She gave it a thought, in fact Brooke called it THE PARTY OF THE YEAR, and so it wouldn't hurt to look ravishing.  
  
"I can be Brooke's assistant, trust me you'll love It." said Peyton with a genuine convincing voice. The blonde girl was grinning, but Haley knew that it was also because she heard the part when Lucas accepted to be at the party.  
  
"Fine, but please I don't want to look like some slut." accepted Haley avoiding Lucas's look. He looked ready to break into a roar of laughs.  
  
"Miss Davis, Miss James and Miss Sawyer please come over my desk after class and start listen to what I'm about to say." said Mr Watson in a disciplinary tone. The three of them answered 'yes' in unison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brooke's party...  
  
Haley went to the bathroom to avoid Nathan s soon as he entered the living room. She looked at herself; her face was covered with soft make up colors. Lucas was really surprised to see her dressed-up and some guys whistled at her when she was walking by. Some girls she didn't even know gushed at her, saying stuff like: "You look amazing, what's your name?" Anyway, she knew for sure that Brooke and Peyton were proud about their work.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" asked Haley to herself, wanting to stay locked up in the bathroom until the party was over. So much for her luck, somebody knocked so hard on the door that it has caught her unawares.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR!!! He's about to get sick!" yelled a voice outside. She couldn't believe that someone was already wasted; she opened the door and let them enter. She descended the stairs and bumped into none other than Nathan. In some twisted kind of way fate always knew how put him on her path when she least expected it.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't notice-  
  
"You sure are noticeable tonight James" interrupted Nathan with seductive voice. He had this flirty grin on his face and she just wanted to wash it off.  
  
"You are such a perv. Seriously because a girl dresses up nicely somebody is always going to spoil the moment. I don't need your stupid comments, why don't you take care of your blonde bimbo you were hanging out with this morning?" spat Haley shoving him out of her way so she could get herself a drink and take some fresh air.  
  
Nathan wanted to follow her, but it seemed to him that she would bite his head off again. She was continuously insulting him; he was feeling like he was her entitled punching bag. He didn't want to aggravate her, so he climbed the stairs to join his blonde bimbo like Haley affectionately called her. When he entered the room, he saw Melissa making out with some other guy, probably a college boy. He closed the door knowing he was unnoticed. He didn't even feel betrayed, in fact he felt relieved that he wasn't the boy she was kissing right know.  
  
"Nathan, come down here!!!" called out Brooke from the spacious living room full of teenagers drinking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What is it Brooke?" asked Nathan with harsh voice. She was already wasted and plus at her own party. Brooke just rested a hand on his chest so she could keep her balance.  
  
"Where's -Haley? - Did you see her? -Do you like the- look I gave- her?" said Brooke with hiccups. Nathan looked around and saw the responsible Jake.  
  
"Jake!!!" shouted Nathan trying to be heard. Jake turned his head and walked to him. "Could you take care of her? I need to find someone."  
  
"Sure man, by the way did you see this Haley girl? Last time I saw her some guy was practically all over her." said Jake with a small smile pulling Brooke gently in his arms. He was surprised by Nathan's reaction; the dark haired boy was frowning. "You okay?"  
  
"Whatever." said Nathan leaving Jake with a wasted Brooke in his arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haley was outside and she looked furious. This drunken guy wouldn't stop following her; she forced herself not to punch him right across the face. Somebody tapped her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want again? I told you to leave alone you freak!!!" shouted Haley turning to face the drunken guy. Instead, she was face to face with Nathan; she sure didn't expect him to be here.  
  
"Where's Melissa?" asked Haley looking furious.  
  
"She's upstairs making out with some college boy." said Nathan indifferent to Haley's harshness with him tonight. Suddenly her hardened face changed into one of an angel's.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Haley with concern.  
  
"Not really, we were just flirting. It doesn't always have to mean something." said Nathan with a drink in his hands.  
  
"If you say so.Do you mind if a take a sip?" asked Haley pointing his drink. He handed it to her and she swallowed it all in one shot. The taste was horrible but it let a burning sensation in her throat.  
  
"Hey, you drank all of it. Its tequila!" said Nathan amazed. Haley just stared at him and started giggling madly. The giggling was a bad sign, she was already getting drunk. A strand of hair fell on her face and he pushed gently behind her ear, and she stopped the giggling. She looked at him with a seductive smile. She gently took his face between her small hands and gently placed a kiss on his lips. She didn't expect him to kiss her back, since she had been so mean to him the last few days. Their kiss was passionate even thought Haley's breath was heavy with alcohol, Nathan gently nibbled her bottom lip. When she broke off the kiss, she had a small smile on her lips. Nathan's eyes were filled with warmth.  
  
They stood there and stared at each other. A rough and cold wind made her shiver. He put his drink on the table near them and he gently rubbed her arms. His hands were hot and the contact between her skin and his hands made sparks. The two of them were acting like they knew each other and like they belonged together at this instant. Haley wasn't feeling like herself but she like their closeness. She liked that this moment wasn't awkward and so did Nathan.  
  
"Do you want to go inside?" asked Nathan interrupting her flow of thoughts. Haley simply nodded. She wasn't feeling talkative, she was sleepy. She walked slowly with Nathan. The drink had effect on her. She nearly tripped on her way inside. "Whoa, Haley are you alright?" asked Nathan.  
  
"I'm feeling dizzy." said Haley pouting not watching her steps. She bumped into Lucas who glared at Nathan. "Relax Luke, it isn't Nathan's fault. Plus why don't you see Peyton?" said Haley wanting him to mind his own business. With that the two of them made their way downstairs. The atmosphere was calm compared to upstairs, there was no music and they were alone together. Haley sat on the soft leather sofa. It was uncomfortable to sit with such a short dress. While she was tugging her dress, Nathan could help take a peek at Haley's silhouette. Yet, the girl looked vulnerable and usually at time like these he would run away from this type of situation. She looked at him a bit shaky, and asked.  
  
"Could you sit next to me?"  
  
He simply nodded and sat next to her and passed his arm over her small shoulders as if he wanted to protect her. Haley knew that Nathan wasn't that intimidating and she also trusted that he was genuinely nice to her. She looked up to him with her glassy brown eyes and smiled. Her smile looked sad and he knew she had a problem apart from being drunk.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I treated you.I'm not usually like this you know, mean and bitchy. It's just that I can't understand how to people can act like they were always friends. I've known you for barely a week.. I kissed you on Monday. I guess I was just in denial." babbled Haley needing to make him understand that she had nothing against him. She managed to say that to him by only looking up into those intoxicating eyes.  
  
"I didn't make it an easy for you too. You told me to leave you alone and I didn't listen. You had the right to push me away-  
  
"That's not an excuse." said Haley clearly drifting off to sleep. He gently said to her that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Few minutes later, she was sleeping peacefully resting her small hand on his chest. He could feel her hot breath through his shirt on his skin.  
  
They barely knew each other like she said, but it was true they felt like they have known each other for ever. One part of him thought that it was because she was best friends with Lucas and that even though the two half- brothers wouldn't admit they were more alike then they thought, she saw a friend in him like with Lucas. Even the thought of being only friends with her deranged him, going out with her would cause nothing but problems. Usually that would be the least of his worries, but Haley had enough problems.  
  
"Get a grip." said Nathan to himself. His thoughts now drifted to the two kisses they had exchanged, both times Haley was the one who took the first step. She had awakened his insides, his feelings. She made him think about the things he had done to Lucas, she made him angry, she made him smile but most of all she left him confused. He felt her whimpered in her sleep, small sounds escaping her mouth like she was having a bad dream. She opened her eyes and saw a room she didn't recognize.  
  
"Where's am I?" said Haley getting up and feeling her head was about to burst. She let herself fall back on the sofa ignoring that her short dress was practically revealing all her thighs.  
  
"We are still at Brooke's.you got yourself drunk." said Nathan well aware of her nervousness because of her sexy outfit. He took a small peek at her beautiful legs. She looked up at him like she had done so many times that night and she quickly gave him another kiss. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and he circled his around her small waist. It was a bruising and passionate like both Haley and Nathan ever experienced. Nathan slowly brought his hands to her face and stopped the kiss.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" asked Nathan out of breath. No success, Haley's attention was focussed on his lips. Instead of answering him, she pushed herself on Nathan to give a firm kiss. She was on top of him, his hands rested on her hips. Once again Haley took the initiative.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Peyton why her mouth hanging open. Both stopped the kissed and turned their heads in her direction. Good news, Peyton didn't look angry, bad news, she was with Lucas. Lucas saw his best friend on top of his half-brother, but instead of strangling him to death, she was kissing him.  
  
"We were just busy." said Haley laughing nervously at the uneasy situation. She got off Nathan and arranged her dress. She gently patted her hair so it could be in place and avoided Lucas's stare. She walked by him and hurried herself upstairs. Nathan attempted to follow her but Lucas stopped him in his tracks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know I took a lot of time for to update but I hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
  
Review please!!!!!! 


	7. The party of the year part2

Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al though, I know two brothers that I would like to own.  
  
Hey! This is my first attempt for an OTH fanfic. In this one, Nathan and Haley don't know each other yet. She isn't tutoring him and he isn't using her as a plan to get at back Lucas. Haley is unusually unhappy.  
  
In this chapter well, just read....  
  
A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS AND ALSO TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT READ THIS FIC!!!  
  
A huge sorry for the very too long delay......... FORGIVE ME  
  
This chapter contains R-rated scenes... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~*~*~ Truth hurts~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: The party of the year part.2  
  
"Wait a second, Nathan." said Lucas with an imposing tone. Lucas's eyes were practically burning holes through Nathan at this instant. He didn't like what his best friend was doing to herself. "What do you think you are doing? Why are you suddenly after Haley all the time? I bet that you're so sick that you made her drink..." accused Lucas; actually he had a hard time standing too. Lucas's face was so near Nathan's, that the little brother could smell the alcohol.  
  
"Look, everyone was having a good time until you arrived...We all know that I'm the spoiled brat brother and that you're the perfect good son of mommy Dearing. Just cut the crap, I was doing fine when I wasn't focussing on our crappy family matters." said Nathan in an emotionless tone. He was staring straight at his big brother, waiting for his answer.  
  
"I know you're eager to leave so you can have your way with-  
  
"Don't even finish what you were about to say Lucas. You have no idea of what you're talking about. I can't even understand why she's friends with you. Yes, she is vulnerable but for you to think that she would sleep with me. C'MON!!!" said Nathan with a hurt expression on his face. His wall broke down; Lucas finally had got to him. Truth was that he genuinely cared about Haley, but Lucas couldn't get by the fact that Nathan wasn't that bad. Peyton's hand touched Lucas's shoulder which made him flinch. It was her time to talk.  
  
"Go after her Nate. The stalker is still here..."  
  
"What stalker?!?" said Lucas with knitted eyebrows.  
  
"He wouldn't stop following her earlier. I mean while you Lucas were too busy flirting with this college girl, I happened to see Haley trying to avoid him. You should take in consideration that Nathan got her away from this jerk." defended Peyton in one shot. Nathan gave her a small smile of gratitude and left.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Lucas practically shouting at the ceiling. (you know, originally Lucas is drunk enough to get himself a tattoo, so shouting at the ceiling is just to prove that he gets demented when he drinks. It wouldn't be nice if he yelled at Peyton. That would be too drastic.) He looked funny when he was drunk even though the situation was far from envious.  
  
"Lucas, you should sit down, you're far too drunk to think, so just listen to me please." pleaded Peyton not liking the party at all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haley was upstairs with complete strangers around, she was on her own; she thought that Nathan had followed her. She climbed the stairs to find the hostess, she entered Brooke's room. Haley was surprised, Jake and Brooke were both asleep. He had his long arm protectively covering Brooke's waist. She was curled up, gently resting her hand on his firm chest. Haley stood there; she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She closed the door carefully behind her and descended the stairs. Even though the party was full swing and the music really loud, she wasn't feeling like she had partied a lot.  
  
"Miss me much?" asked a very husky voice behind her. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned and simply nodded.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Haley with a small smile.  
  
"Big bro wanted me to stay away from you." answered Nathan, obviously looking frustrated. But then, a genuine sexy smile appeared on his face. His ocean blue eyes were captivating hers. She never felt like this, she was frozen on place just to look at his intense eyes.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes Nathan." almost whispered Haley. Nobody expect his mom spoke to him with such a soft voice. He remembered than when he was younger, his parents used to talk to each other like this. They always seemed in love, but right now, they were practically at war. "And a beautiful smile" continued Haley like she was in a trance. She looked unstable like she was realizing something that was too heavy for her to carry. It all came clear to her; she had strong feelings for Nathan.  
  
"Haley, do you want us to go sleep in one of the rooms? You look tired...I think you just need to sleep." he gently took her hand. His thumb was massaging her small hand. She willingly followed him. They walked through the dancing teenagers. Some of them weren't drunk and they could take advantage of being sober and have fun. Haley wished she hadn't drink, but she selfishly was happy about being drunk. She had a nice make out session with Nathan.  
  
He opened the door. The room was spacious and the bed big enough to allow five people to sleep in it. Haley closed the door a little bit too loud. It made Nathan jump, he looked nervous. She walked slowly to him; they were both near the bed. He slowly arched his body and leaned in close. He delicately started to kiss her, not waiting to rush. Haley used her innocent hands to roam over his chest. The kiss got too intense, they both pulled away.  
  
"We don't have to-  
  
But Haley cut him off with a passionate kiss. For her the kissing wasn't enough, she gently played with the hem of his shirt. He let her take it off; it was okay if he didn't have a shirt on. He liked her touch, she looked at his chest and with her index she slowly trailed his muscles. She shyly looked up at him. She was blushing and all of this was overwhelming for both of them. She took his hand and directed to her back, she wanted him to unzip her dress. Then she rested her dainty hands on his shoulders. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave in another kiss. His calloused hands rested on her hips.  
  
She accidentally grinded on him and it was hard for him to control himself. He didn't want to go too far. He broke the kiss and made his way on her beautiful neck. He placed butterfly kisses on her exposed skin. Haley was in no position to complain, she loved the feeling it gave her. A moan escaped from her lips and Nathan stopped kissing her, he usually would have been done by this time but he didn't want to continue what he was doing. Haley looked at him with a puzzled expression and she was practically pouting at him.  
  
"Why did you stop?" asked Haley sounding a tad upset.  
  
"It's just...don't get me wrong but-  
  
"What are you trying to say?" interrupted Haley, getting impatient.  
  
"Were both tired and you are still drunk, tomorrow morning you are going to wake up with a hang over and you probably won't remember any of this." said Nathan with a sincere expression. Haley just stood there and flashed a tired smile. She pushed Nathan on the bed.  
  
"Look, I know that you can't take your hands off me but you need to get some sleep." joked Nathan. He just had been pushed on a bed by a girl half his weight. She slowly got on the bed and they both were ready to drift to sleep in each others arms. Nathan was shirtless and Haley's dress halfway unzipped.  
  
Haley shivered; the soft and light fabric of her dress wasn't doing a great job at covering her. She instinctively got closer to Nathan's body. Nathan wasn't asleep yet, he slowly pulled the covers on both of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hey, this all I can offer....for now  
  
I'm, again, really sorry for the delay  
  
If you guys have suggestions, send them with your reviews.......... 


	8. Bad news

**Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al though, I know two brothers that I would like to own**.

**Hey! This is my first attempt for an OTH fanfic. In this one, Nathan and Haley don't know each other yet. She isn't tutoring him and he isn't using her as a plan to get at back Lucas. Haley is unusually unhappy.**

**In this chapter well, just read....**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS AND ALSO TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT READ THIS FIC!!!**

**A huge sorry for the very too long delay......... FORGIVE ME**

**_This chapter contains R-rated scenes..._ **

**January 1rst 05-few modifications at the end of this chapter**

* * *

**Truth hurts**

**_Chapter 7: Bad news_**

Haley tossed in the big bed; she knocked Nathan which awoke him. He slowly opened his eyes, glad that he didn't wake up with a headache. He hadn't drink a drop of alcohol and he was glad that he could remember what happened between him and Haley. Ha had never experienced such a passionate night with someone, just next to her made him content. He laid his hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her.

He waked her from her dreams. She opened her eyes and tried to sit in the bed. She couldn't she felt dizzy she had a hang over. She grunted and tried to go back to sleep.

"Haley we need to get up?" said a gentle voice. Oh my god!!! She got out of the bed in a jump, startled. She noticed that she had the top of her unzipped dress hanging around her hips. She was in a bra. No sound managed to come out of their mouth. Nathan stared at her as she hurriedly put her top were it belonged.

"Did we?" asked Haley, starting to blush at the idea of her and Nathan doing.....

"No." said Nathan with no trace of any disappointment. He took the covers off him, got out of bed trying to find his shirt. It wasn't the first time she had seen him, bare-chested. "Haley, do you remember about last night?" asked Nathan putting his shirt on which made his hair messier.

"Well, I remember the whole kissing part, if that is what you want to know." said Haley, again blushing furiously. She couldn't believe that had slept next to him and that they kissed so much the other night. "Thank you. You know, for not wanting to go over the limit" started rambling Haley, not wanting to stare in Nathan's eyes.

"The want was here Haley. And it's still there" said Nathan in a serious tone that surprised her. All of the sudden she realized that he was slowly walking to her. She took steps back until her back was flushed against the wall. Nathan was close to her, his blues eyes piercing hers. It was hard for both of them to say anything because everything had already been said. He kissed her once again, pressing his body flush against hers. She knew that it was cliché to think like that, but she knew that there were sparks between them. She responded to his kiss with an equal passion, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Nathan was really maintaining her on the wall. She was crushed but she didn't care at all. They obliviously both loved being in close proximity. Again, Haley understood that they weren't going out, that they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. What were they for each other?

Haley interrupted their long kiss. She saw his confused look. "What are we? Are we just teenagers in raging hormones? Are we friends? Lovers? I don't understand..." said Haley looking in his eyes for an answer.

"What if we are in-between? We are friends but at the same time we are much more than that. To be honest it doesn't scare me at all. The only thing I'm afraid at this instant is that you are going to regret and avoid me, again." admitted Nathan, allowing himself to show his sensitive side to Haley, knowing that what she liked about him was that he could open up to her.

He could see the stars appear in her eyes when he pronounced these words. Haley circled her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. She murmured a little "me too". Then they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Who is in this room?" asked the hostess.

"It's us Brooke!" shouted Nathan. He got away from Haley to unlock the door. (Well, they needed some privacy)

"So I see that you to made peace." declared Brooke with a huge smile. "Not that I want to kick you out or anything but it's very late. It is passed lunchtime." said Brooke entering the room pointing the alarm clock.

"Brooke did you see Ha-"asked Lucas walking in the room, totally not enjoying the sight before him.

"Well, here she is. Anyway, I have to take care of someone." said Brooke too happily. Haley knew why the girl was so perky.

"Brooke are you on drugs because I swear the last time I saw you smiling like that was because you rem-

"Nathan, she is smiling because of Jake." interrupted Haley. Nathan just stood with a look asking thousands of questions at a time. This only managed to make Brooke laugh which lighten the atmosphere in the room.

"I'm leaving you Haley, good luck with these two." said Brooke leaving winking at the small brunette.

"What were you doing with him?" asked Lucas to his best friend with obvious pain in his voice. That only managed irritate Haley.

"Don't give me a guilt-trip alright. I have a life outside of you, why does it bother you so much that it is with your half brother?" asked Haley getting emotional. She felt Nathan big hand slowly brushing her back.

"It's just I don't know what you see in him." was all he managed to say.

"I don't see what Peyton's sees in you then." spat Nathan venomously.

"Well at least I didn't treat like some insignificant trophy that you only show off on public events." retorted the blonde young man.

"Well if you think I'm going to do that to Haley you are wrong. TOTALLY! I –I mean she's – I even more than like her, do you understand? Why am I justifying myself t you anyway, you probably think I'M not worthy of her. And for once I should probably agree with you." finished Nathan slowly and painfully. His hand was not comforting her anymore, it was reaching for shoes. He was leaving, running away. He was letting his big brother win. Somehow the way Lucas had talked to him reminded him of Dan's reproaches about his bad games at b-ball.

Lucas wasn't expecting that at all. He just watched Nathan get pass him descending the stairs, in the mean time Haley was just holding her head with her to hands. She didn't want to cry but she somehow felt like she had to. That's when it occurred to her, she loved Nathan. She slowly watched her best friend, she knew he wasn't happy about himself. She slowly got up on her feet again.

"Look Lucas, I know I should be pissed at you, but I don't have the energy just drive me home please." said small girl trying to smile. Lucas just nodded. "You're my best friend, but he's, not really in fact what you call a friend , but I want him to be my boyfriend but most importantly your brother." and with that she gave him a strong hug, even thought she wasn't the strongest around.

* * *

Haley slowly entered her house. It was vacant. She went it the kitchen and saw a note addressed to her on the counter. It was Amy her big sister, things were not going as they were planned. She didn't know what to do. She dialled Nathan's number.

"Hello." said a much older voice than Nathan's.

"Mr. Scott, I really need to speak to Nathan its urgent." said Haley almost crying on the phone. Dan slowly brought the phone down and yelled Nathan's name. The young boy took the phone.

"What is it?"

"Nathan its me." said Haley beginning to cry.

"Haley, are you okay?" asked Nathan, his voice filled with concern.

"Could you give me a ride to the hospital, it's my sister. Nathan I don't want her to die, I-

"I'm already on my way." and then he hung up. Dan was looking at him with a confused look.

"Who's Haley?"

"Dan I can't really answer that right now, could you pass me your car keys?" asked Nathan in a hurry.

"I don't what is going on but on the way to this girl's house, you can explain it to me." said Dan motioning his son to go out of the house with him.

"Dad!" whined Nathan.

"I'm driving you, that is all! You take care of her while I'm driving us to the hospital." ordered Dan. Nathan was surprised but he just nodded.

When they arrived at the James's household, Haley was already outside, she ran to the car and was surprised to see Dan in the driver's seat.

"What are you waiting for? Get in the car." said Dan with no trace of harshness in his voice. She climbed in the car next to Nathan. She looking at Nathan and murmured a small thank you. Dan saw that in the mirror and a cornered smile appeared on his features.

"Mr. Scott, thank you." said Haley trough her silent sobs.

"You welcome, my name is Dan." said the man. Haley was surprised she always thought that Dan was a bad man with an aggressive temper. He seemed nice even though what he didn't to Karen, years before, sucked. She silent watched him drive her to the hospital; Nathan was sitting next to her biting his lower lip. He never saw his dad this calm, so different than usual, well it was true that the only thing they ever spoke of was basket- ball. Apart from that, nothing else was exchanged between them. They didn't share a bond at all.

* * *

In the room 104

There lay Haley's sister, tubes everywhere next to her bed. Her breathing was slow and barely audible. Mrs. James was asleep next to her husband. We could see traces of dried tears on her cheeks. The young girl slowly entered the room hating immediately the sight of her sister dying this way. Her big sister Meagan looked so small and fragile in the huge bed. Her sandy blond hair was framing her ashen face. She slowly opened her eyes; her blue eyes were drained and clouded of pain. She murmured her little sister's name trough her small gasps of air. She had trouble concentrating on breathing. Nathan watched the scene, Haley had lied. Her sister didn't have breast cancer, she would already be cured.

"Mrs James, your parents agreed to treat her with chemo therapy." said the nurse interrupting the silent reunion between Haley and her big sister. Meagan was shaking her head not wanting to through all of this.

"She doesn't want to." said Haley in a monotone voice.

"Look, young girl it is possible to-

"Who are you?" asked the father while rubbing his eyes. Nathan gulped feeling like an intruder.

"Nathan, Lucas's little brother. I asked him for a ride." said Haley to her dad. Then nothing else was said until some tall blonde boy came in. Haley was doing her best not to blow her again in front of the members that weren't part of her family.

Haley!" said Lucas wrapping her in his arms. Nathan was feeling even more uncomfortable. He hoped Lucas hadn't seen.

"How did you-

"Dan." said Lucas bitterly. He turned his gaze to the patient's bed, where Meagan laid. He could feel his eyes getting watery. Then he watched Haley's parents holding hands tightly. The he glared at Nathan for a brief instant, and then he relaxed. His little brother was now a part of Haley's life, he might as well be in his, well at least accepted in Lucas' life. He would have to deal with it.

The nurse came in and told Nathan, Dan and lucas to leave because the room was too crowded. When they left, Haley took the opportunity to continue her conversation with the nurse.

"By the way it would useless to do a chemo therapy on her because the cancer won't leave you dumb BROAD. Don't you know that she is going to suffer from this until she dies? It won't leave her alone. You are going to kill her with all of these useless treatments. My parents lied to me, she doesn't have breast cancer. It is her brain!" Haley was unable to look at her sister, she was just crying in front of the nurse. She had seen the documents in her parents' room; she knew that they were hiding something. Her sobs sounded as like her heart was breaking in two. Her parents got up on their feet. Haley's mother tried to reach her but the girl backed away.

Haley just walked to her sister's bedside. "I love you Meg." said Haley fighting back the tears.  
Her sister was sleeping peacefully. She shot a death glare at her parents and started to yell at them for lying to her for all this time. Her anger was out of her control.

* * *

**Hope you like this modified chapter. The motives for me changing this chapter was due to the fact that i wanted the following chapter to make as much sense as this one did.**

**Hey! You know the drill.....read and review!**

**Angel Oscura :)**


	9. Lies hurt as much as the truth

**Disclaimer: OTH belong to Warner Brother's studios. Al though, I know two brothers that I would like to own.**

**Hey! This is my first attempt for an OTH fanfic. In this one, Nathan and Haley don't know each other yet. She isn't tutoring him and he isn't using her as a plan to get at back Lucas. Haley is unusually unhappy.**

**In this chapter well, just read....**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS AND ALSO TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT READ THIS FIC!!!**

A huge sorry for the very too long delay......... FORGIVE ME  
And this time i'm really sorry for it....I mean IT.

**_You guys must be tired of reading this._**

* * *

**Truth hurts**

**_Chapter 9: lies hurt as much as the truth_**

Outside of the room-at the same time that Haley discovered that her sister isn't dying of breast cancer. Lucas left to take coffees for everyone while Dan and Nathan are sitting outside of the room.

Dan Scott was waiting in the hallway with his son, asking himself why he was there at the hospital for someone he barely knew. His eyes wandered to his son who looked worried. The only thing he understood was that the sister of his son's friend or girlfriend was dying of breast cancer. Why? There was a way to cure this.

"Son, why don't they operate her?" asked Dan out of the blue. Nathan's head turned to his father.

"I don't know dad, I never really asked myself this question." admitted Nathan to his father. Then Dan Scott understood that it was an issue due to the money that the James didn't have in their possession. Or maybe that it was another cancer that Haley's sister had, something graver. Haley was the youngest and her parent's must have hidden this from her or maybe she just lied to Nathan.

"Why did you ask?" asked Nathan curious that his father looked concerned about this.

"Well,in 2004,it is pretty rare that you die of breast cancer." Then at this instant they heard someone yelling, and the voice was coming from Meagan's room. Haley had discovered the truth.

"You lied to me! She didn't only have breast cancer! I knew it because nobody would die because of breast cancer! You lied to me, how could you?!? I had to figure it out by myself is that what you're going to answer me!?!" yelled Haley, mad at her parents and completely forgetting that her sister was resting.

"Can we talk about this outside of Meg's room?" asked her father, pleading her with his eyes that were filled with pain. The James left the room and continued outside.

"Did Meg knew about you two lying to me? Did you really think that I was this stupid!?!" exclaimed Haley, outraged by what her parents had done. "Tell Meg, if she wakes up, that I'm outside, because I don't want to be here right now." finished Haley, leaving her parents alone to take a breath of fresh air. She passed by Dan and Nathan, her cheeks where wet with tears, uncontrollable tears. She had figured that her parents were lying to her for a couple of weeks earlier by she didn't want to talk about this; she was too scared to hear the truth about that her sister had no way out.

----

Nathan followed her out of the hospital, he ran after her quickly stopping her so she could calm down. He couldn't stand to see her like that; he knew she felt betrayed and hurt. He tried to give her a reassuring hug but she pushed his arms away.

"Can you believe that even when she is about to die that they lie to me?!?" asked Haley to Nathan with a broken voice. She hated the fact that her parents that that she couldn't handle the truth and that it would hurt. They always said that truth hurts but what about the lies that they fed her with. The lies hurt as much as the truth.

Nathan didn't know what to say to her, he had never been into a situation like this one. All he wanted to do was to take her in his arms to make her understand that he wouldn't betray her and that he is here for her, but she was too irrational to admit that she needed him. She was pushing him away; she was giving him the same treatment she had given to the others. The only one she was not pushing away was her sister who was drifting away.

"Nathan, you and your father don't have to stay here. If you have something else to do you can leave, I won't be mad, I would understand if have to-

"Don't even finish this sentence, because I'm staying here. I see what you are trying to do, but right now who gives a shit about the truth Haley? Your sister still doesn't have mush time to live." Haley walked away form him, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"You have no right to say THIS! Of course it matters, go away!" yelled Haley, her tears rolling down her cheeks faster and faster. Nathan hugged her with force, it was the only way to keep from moving, she violently wanted to be set free, but Nathan didn't want to let her go.

"I won't let you go Haley; you're not the one who should be angry like that. Your sister she be the one, she is the one going to leave, not you Haley. She should be the one fuming and yelling at your parents for lying to you, but she won't do it because she wants to pass her last minutes in peace with the people that she loves. Haley, you don't always have to be strong; nobody would judge you for being vulnerable, for being human and sentimental. Just let me hold you, I'm the one asking you." whispered Nathan in her ear, his voice was comforting and she let him hug her and hold her. Soon, her small hands circle his waist and she hugged him back and he felt it as if she didn't want him to go.

"Thank you for not listening to Me." whispered Haley against Nathan's chest. He just kissed the top of her hand in response, he was there to be her friend and because he, well, loved her. The couple stood together, the hugged each other for a long while. From inside Lucas was observing the situation, of course he didn't like it, but something told him that he would have to deal with it. The blonde haired boy pushed the door and went outside to join the new yet unofficial couple. HE felt guilty of interrupting their moment, but Haley's parents needed her.

"Sorry to butt in." said Lucas, not at ease at all.

"It's okay Luke, we were just about to go inside." added Haley, wanting to make him comfortable. Lucas sadly smiled at her.

"That's great because there's a warm cup of coffee waiting for you." replied Lucas bringing Haley to him, ignoring Nathan's presence. The other boy felt insulted but decided not to say anything; he was going to clear this out with Lucas only.

When the three of them entered the hospital, Haley's mother joined them and gave her daughter a rib crushing bones. She was crying again.

"Haley, you have to understand that it wasn't our intention." declared her mother between sobs.

"I do now. I'm sorry-

"Haley, you shouldn't be." interrupted her father. The older man simply looked at his daughter with sadness in his eyes. She had never seen him like that, he looked as if he was about to faint, his eyes looked tired and his cheeks were ashen.

Then the nurse interrupted them for a brief moment.

"I want you to know that your daughter is awake and that you can visit her. Only two can enter, she needs a calm environment, and then you my dear can go see your sister after your parents. Meagan requested it; she wanted to speak with you alone." told the nurse to the James family. Haley's parents entered Meagan's room, leaving her alone with the Scotts and her still warm cup of coffee.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!**

**I know this chap was kind of short, but I just wanted to finish the section where Haley's overreacting about her parents lying to her.**

**Next chapter** _(assuming there will be one it a short amount of time)_** let's just say that it won't be peachy in the James family.**

**Angel Oscura :)**


End file.
